Red Moon
by Silvas
Summary: Yohji is an immortal creature. Everyday he become more bored with his empty long life. However, one of his beautiful victim trying to change his assumption that there was nothing worth to lived for. Yaoi: YO, AO, CO


Author notes: This fic is coming out from the nowhere, like it was just popped out from my head :D. Anyway I'm not too good at grammar so maybe this fic will have mistakes everywhere, and since it also my first trying to write Weiss fanfic, go easy on me, ok?  
  
Warning: I think nothing serious at this chapter yet, except blood concept and shonen-ai relationship. I'll tell you more at the next chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
I am an immortal creature, and it has been long that I began to feel that this world was no longer has a meaning for me. Everything happened and ended liked a wheel, liked water that followed its stream, beautiful but very static. In my hundreds years of ages I've seen so much, from the time when every powerful kings were born and fight for the earth, until various strange looking machine invented, replacing what was been done by hand.  
Sometimes it scared me that the time's turned so fast, given me no time to turning back, and faced something new. Slowly but certain all the peoples I've known gone, die or leave, like my beloved one. Most of them didn't have a long endless time like me. It pained me so much when suddenly I realized that I'm all alone in the world, without anyone noticed my existence. But the God was still kind with me, he gave me a bunch of loyal servants, people who believed at my power and mortality. They made a dark palace for me, under the ground with entrance that you'll never imagine.  
For the thanks I gave them a price that couldn't be bought by anything: Immortality. They've been always by my side, served me, searched a victim for me, desire of young blood. And they'll do it again. By the midnight, when the red moon hung at it's graceful position, a young soul will be offered for me.  
  
A young woman knocked and came inside, wearing a hood that covered almost all of her face. She brought a long black coat and carefully placed it at my shoulder." The time has come my prince," She whispered low." Do you want to begin now?"  
I nodded and sat at the edge of my huge size bed. " Bring the victim inside."  
She bowed and withdrawed from the room, before returned with four black hooded man. The last pair dragged my victim with tight grips at it's shoulder. But, unlike most of my victims, this one didn't scream and fight to free. It walked willingly, eventough I could sense the wave of fear radiated clearly.   
I waved my hand to give signal for my servants to leave. They obeyed and closed the door to my room with heavy thud. My victim still stood unmoving, leather handcuffs bound it's hands and legs. It's short. I thought it's still a teenage, but I couldn't judge whether it's a boy or a girl.  
I sighed and ordered it to come closer. I'll do it just fast like every time before. No pain and slow death, only a fast bite and it'll be over. But I couldn't resist the curiosity as my hand reached and lifted the black hood. I saw the glimmering strand of long blonde hair, tied into loose tail down to it's waist. I lifted it's face and my jaw dropped . It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. The bright cerulean eyes stared back with fear, a small nose which lead to rosy pink lip, slightly parted. I knew that time that it was a boy, but how could one capable of being this pretty? The flawless pale skin with adorable pink flush at his pale cheek. He's perfect. I slid down the robe from his body, which hit the floor with a low thud. He only wore a thin shirt beneath and the cold air made him shivering slightly. I saw a strange combination in front of me. A mixed of innocence beauty and frailness. A small frail mortal.  
I put my hand at his slim neck and he must took the gesture wrong as he tilted his head to one side and closed his eyes, waiting for the sharp fangs to ripped his skin. I resisted the overwhelming urge of thirstiness and instead leaned down and brushed the soft lip with my own one. It was so light and quick, no more than gentle caressed. The boy startled and opened his eyes, questioning me, but I just smiled and put my finger at his lip.  
" No need to speak, little one," I whispered," You're so white and pure. You aren't deserved to be feasted by a dark creature like me. I'm free you. You're free to go."  
It felt rather strange that I gave up my victim. It was never happened before. A continuous long time of killing and sucking had erased my humanity sense. But for some reason I just couldn't do that to this boy. I unlock the bound at his wrists, the handcuffs fell to the floor along with the chain. I bent down and wanted to do the same with his ankles, but suddenly a pair of thin arms circled my waist lightly, stopped my motion.  
" Why?" The pretty boy mumbled at my chest." Don't you want me? Am I not worth to be your victim?"  
" It's not that," I replied, wondered by the boy strange action. A sane person would be yelled and run from this dark place as fast as they could, not ever turning back.  
" Then why?" The boy asked low, lifted his face that I could see that the blue orbs began to watering." Since the time they brought me here I've been ready. Please, please suck me? I want to be a part of yours."  
" Do you realize what are you talking about?" I asked curiously." It was yours life! Don't you value it? Every victim of me will be ended died !!"  
He released his hands and cast his head down." ..I know that.but it was worth with."  
" Worth? For what?"  
" For me." He paused, like debating whether he should continue or not, but then he took a deep sigh and leaned upward, placing a soft kiss at my cheek." Because I think I love you," He smiled sadly.  
" Don't be kidding!!" I laughed." We've just met, how can you fell for me on a such short moment?"  
He shook his head, drawing his hands around his chest. White smoke flied from his pale lip as he opened his mouth. " It wasn't for the first time. Remember the winter at the last day of the last month? When you sucked a drunken man in the deepest alley, I was there. I watched you since you stabbed your fang at his neck, when slowly the body became limp and lifeless, and when you threw the corpse at the sewer, I saw all of that. I knew that I should be afraid but I'm not. That time as the moonlight cast it's silvery light on you, I knew it. I knew that I've fallen for you. I want to be yours. Even after you drink my blood I die and you discarded my corpse away, I don't care. At least I know that my blood always be a part from yours."  
I didn't know what to say. It's very odd for an old creature like me to loss over a simple thing like words. The boy stared at me full with hope, searched for any kind of answer. I sighed.   
I brushed away few strands of hair from his face, and slowly pulled the frail body at my arms. The blonde hair felt so soft at my hand, as I played with the long strands with my fingers.  
" Are you sure?" I asked," Is that really your wish?"  
" Yes." He replied, snuggled closer to me. Trembled cold arms circled my waist tightly. He tilted his head ever so slightly so now I could see blue pumping vein at his slender neck, inviting me. I smiled and lowered my head; piercing my fangs at the soft flesh hungrily, felt the warm liquid gushing out down to my throat, filled me in. The energy accumulated, blinded me in the pool of hungriness. I deepened my fangs, sucked more faster and faster. The boy whimpered, clutched weakly into me. I noticed as the color of life began to drained from his already pale face, his heart beating became more even every seconds past. At the point I thought that he couldn't stand it any longer I pulled out, tightening my grip around the slender body from falling.  
He clutched his hand at my chest and lifted his head. I saw that it drained almost all of his energy in doing so." W..why?" He asked, barely almost a whisper.  
I smiled, stroking his face lovingly." Because I said that I won't kill you. Instead, I gave you a give. Immortality. Do you regret it? From now on you'll be living under the dark and the moonlight, never again could feel the warmth of the sun."  
He closed his eyes, leaned against me." I won't regret it. Like I said everything was worth with. I don't care what has been taken from me, Master, as long as you want me I'm all yours."  
, I couldn't hold on the urge to smile. .  
" What's your name?"  
" Um.." He rubbed his eyes weakly." It's Omi. Tsukiyono Omi."  
" Omi?" I repeated." I'm Kudou Yohji. Called me Yohji ok? You don't have to call me master like my servants did."  
" Yes..Master." He closed his half lidded eyes, and then fell asleep at my arms. He must be exhausted from the loss of large amount of blood. I sighed, holding the frail creature tightly. He felt so warm against my old dead skin. It's been so long since I hold someone this close. I forgot how comfortable it was to hear just a simple word of love. He said that he loved me. I wondered. Did he really meant what he say?   
  
TBC  
  
Review, review pleasee?? :D You are the one who encouraging me to work. 


End file.
